Omega Siren
Omega Siren is a science fiction drama Pixton series created by Minercraft, which follows an alien girl as she wanders the desert planet of Maragain, trying to stop a destructive war between two military factions. As of writing this, a sequel series is being made and has 3 parts so far. Story (SPOILER WARNING/WORK IN PROGRESS) Hitinon Rally is a Quagnon, a gray humanoid alien, who is part of a rebellion known as Rosima. She and her brother Felee have been sent on a mission to figure out what Ultima, the army that started the war, is planning to do on Maragain, a desert planet that harbors ancient technology. While waiting for the Fighter they're in to land, Hitinon takes off her helmet, which leads to Felee scolding her and telling her to put it back on. Just as she's about to, the alarm goes off and the ship shakes rapidly. She yells out his name before crashing into the surface. She wakes up in the sand after an unknown amount of time and gets up, yelling out Felee's name. She then spots a body near the wreckage and runs towards it, inspecting it and confirming that it is indeed Felee. Hitinon mourns for a few moments before being interrupted by a robotic voice, announcing her detection. She turns and tries to find where the voice came from, coming across a light blue cube. She picks it up and the cube quickly develops a face, smiling. Trivia *Omega Siren is based off of a competitive 2-team Capture The Flag video game idea that Minercraft had. *There was an older version of Omega Siren which was lower quality and had some elements of the newer one talked about in this article. **However, it was cancelled after only 3 episodes due to lack of motivation and quality. *In the finale, Hitinon was originally supposed to sacrifice herself ringing the Omega Siren. However, he felt there was already too much death in the series and scrapped the idea. *Omega Siren's sequel was originally something called Generation II, which, despite the implication of the name, happens 100 generations after the events of Omega Siren. **But, Minercraft was too ambitious, and later realized the designs were too complicated, and the story didn't feel like it would fit, so it was cancelled. ***What was made of the first part was released to Pixton after the announcement by Minercraft, not wanting to let the work go to waste. *There was a MILO Disc mentioned early in the series that was a main part of the old Omega Siren, which was never mentioned again as Minercraft forgot about it. **MILO stands for Military Intelligence League of Officers. *The word Terra, which is the name of the third army in both versions of the story, is Latin for Earth. **Minercraft later realized that, coincidentally, it fit perfectly, as the founder and Primary Commander of Terra is a human. *A book adaptation of Omega Siren is currently in the works, being written in first person. **This allows the reader to be able to connect with Hitinon and understand her. *CUBE's betrayal had been planned by Minercraft since the start of the series. **The first hint of this was a Morse message in the description of Omega Siren: #2 that, when translated, read "GUESS WHO?", a phrase that is repeated often in different ways throughout the series.